Collision
by neuron6
Summary: Meta Knight, exiled Star Warrior. During his travels, might he have visited Halcandra, becoming friends with a certain alien? And is Magolor really a villain? Work in progress.
1. Chapter 1

Collision

Chapter 1: A Miner

**So, we all know Meta Knight, the Star Warrior. We all know that he traveled far and wide across the galaxy when the war ended. Is it so far-fetched to think he might have landed on Halcandra at some point, and met a certain alien friend? And is Magolor the villain we all think he is? Focusing first on Meta Knight when he first landed on Halcandra, then on both Meta Knight and Magolor during the final battle of Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Going to be fairly short. Will probably have my main fic, Next Generation, tie into it eventually.**

A silver-colored spaceship shaped like a star hurtled downwards toward a volcanic planet. As it broke through the atmosphere, a being of small stature wearing a worn brown hood watched through binoculars. It seemed the small craft was on fire. But how could that be? Why would there be a space battle higher up? He tried to look farther, but the heavy clouds made that impossible. Instead, he focused on the silhouette in the cockpit...

How had Nightmare known?...

Of all the infernal luck!

Inside the ship, a small knight frantically made adjustments to the controls. Somehow, there had been an ambush set up and he had been shot down. As the last active Star Warrior, he had to survive, at least long enough to find and train another. And right now, the chances of that seemed pretty slim.

This was Meta Knight, the last surviving and active Star Warrior. Fifteen years ago, all other members of the Galaxy Soldier Army had been hunted down and obliterated. Meta Knight had made a lucky escape, and now he needed to find a dormant Star Warrior and train him or her. It wasn't going so well.

After a few more seconds of struggling with his ship's controls, the landing jets activated. Blue gas shot out of the ship's underside, slowing the "descent" and controlling the crash. It did not, however, slow it down enough to stop Meta Knight from blacking out. Which he did. Violently.

Groggily, Meta Knight sat up. He was still in the wrecked ship. Thankfully, the fire had gone out, but the damage was done. His craft had a large chunk of metal gouged out the bottom, the engines were blown out, and its cochpit was shattered. Not to mention that it was in a crater.

Meta Knight tentatively got out so he could survey the damage. After a lot of examination, he decided that first he should get it out of the crater. But even after pushing and pulling for a good five minues, he had only moved it about a foot. He groaned. How could he do this? The ship was too heavy to move. Nothing he had could move it. He resigned himself to several hours of work and bent down to start pulling...

"Need any help?" Meta Knight started. There was a figure standing on the lip of the crater. A pair of glowing yellow eyes shone out from a brown hood. Twin protrusions stuck out from the back of his head.

"It would appear so," replied the knight. "But I doubt you could contribute much." In response, the figure turned away and snapped its fingers. A large crane extended over the wreck. It apparently had a magnet on the end, because the ship dislodged itself from the rocks, shooting upwards and colliding with the crane's tip with a bang. The crane, with the ship still dangling from it, moved elsewhere.

"...Never mind. You could be a great help."

"Who are you?" asked the small creature.

"My name is Meta Knight. Who are you?"

"I'm called Magolor. You crashed into my mining colony, by the way."

"I'm sorry. It is difficult to steer a crashing spacecraft."

"Oh, it's fine. You didn't demolish anything of importance," Magolor said. "But why were you on fire in the first place?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"It would still be a great story. Here, let me help you up." He reached into the crater, taking Meta Knight's hand. Showing surprising strength, he hoisted the knight up. "Now, follow me while your ship is being fixed. I'll show you around, and you tell me your completely unbelievable story."

**Done! I don't really have any afterthoughts, so... See you next time!**

**~NEURON6~**


	2. Chapter 2

Collision

Chapter 2: A Friend

**Welcome back to Collision! I apologize for the wait. And thanks to Random Reader and Marshchoco for reviewing! Now, on to the story!**

** NOTE: In my mind, the anime and games fit together as one storyline.**

"...And so, I'm looking for another Star Warrior who has the power to defeat Nightmare," finished Meta Knight. They were underground, almost at the center of the mining facility. Magolor nodded in understanding.

"Well, yes," the miner said, "But couldn't you defeat Nightmare alone? You seem pretty capable." On the way to the mine, a few rock snakes had gotten in their way. Magolor's respect for Meta Knight had grown when he saw how easily the swordsman had dealt with them.

Meta Knight glanced over at the alien. "You believe my story?"

"I've heard much more far-fetched ones."

"I see." Meta Knight noticed a door with a sign on it in the tunnel wall. The sign said _Do not enter. Testing in progress._ He decided not to ask about that.

"We're here!" shouted Magolor. They had entered a large cavern, filled with red or blue robots with an odd, aerodynamic shape. The blue robots were carrying around carts of rocks and metals, marching off into several other passageways spaced around the cavern. The red ones seemed to be overseers, moving around to check on everything the blue bots were doing.

"What are those robots?" asked Meta Knight. Apart from himself and Magolor, he couldn't see any organic creatures in the cave, save a few insects.

"These," explained the alien, "are Metal Generals. They're the main workers in the mine, and the red ones are an advanced model called the Metal General EX. Those ones also control the HR-D3's."

Meta Knight's head was spinning. There was so much to take in. "HR-D3's?"

"Those are our heavy-duty machines. I'll show you." Magolor led the way toward a passage that was lightly trembling. With slight caution, his guest followed.

As the two walked, Meta Knight kept asking questions as a rumbling noise grew closer. Finally, they emerged into a hollowed-out area. On the side, a huge robot drilled away at the wall with its arm. "That," said Magolor, "is an HR-D3." The puffball's eyes widened. The mech was at least ten feet tall, had a drill for a hand, and instead of feet only had a metal plate with spikes all over it. As they watched, there was a loud clang from the wall, the mecha stopped moving, and a "Metal General EX" popped out of its head. It walked over to Magolor and released several beeps and some static, with bursts of steam throughout.

Magolor spoke back, somehow vocalizing the robotic language. He then took out a radio and spoke into it. "Hello? Yes, please head down here right away. We may have found what we were looking for. Oh, and there's someone you should meet." He put down the device and faced a confused Meta Knight, eyes gleaming. "Well, Meta, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. And I'll explain everything."

Just then, a bouncing sound started getting closer. Another alien came out of the tunnel. It was even smaller than Meta Knight, with purple skin, was wearing a jester's hat, and oddly moved via balancing on a rubber ball.

"Oh, you arrived quickly," greeted Magolor. "Meta Knight, this is Marx."

**So, how did you like it? It was a pretty short chapter, but I won't make you wait so long next time. Please enter all feedback in the little box below, then press Enter. I would appreciate that! Thanks!**

**~NEURON6~**


End file.
